


Drunken love

by Patches_of_mist



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, Sad, Slurs, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patches_of_mist/pseuds/Patches_of_mist
Summary: Tybalt kisses Mercutsio and his own mind turns against him searching for himself wasn't easy but it ends well.
Relationships: Mercutio & Tybalt, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Drunken love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : 2 HOMOPHOBIC SLURS ARE USED IN THIS FIC 
> 
> Also ALOT of internalise and plain homophobia so read at your own risk
> 
> I also didn't proof read so leave me be.
> 
> Some tags wouldn't work so here are some more 
> 
> Shouting  
> Fighting verbal  
> Weapon mentioned
> 
> Tell me if I missed any

The sun had long finished sinking and Tybalt's room was only illuminated by the dull moon light shining through his window, he wanted to sleep and forget, to put all this behind him and act like it never happened but he couldn't not when he felt this way. 

It had been a drunken mistake, he tried to convince himself that all was it, a mistake. But that would make it too easy , obviously it couldn't be that simple. His hand reached up to touch his lips, treacherous lips. How dare they make him act this way. 

Slowly the young man rolled out of bed, his black hair falling to half cover his face, he wasn't going to sleep with his head filled with such irritating thoughts. Cautiously he made his way to the dark oak door glaring at it as though daring it to creak as he pushed his small frame through the tiniest gap to ensure not a sound would be made as he exited his room .

Walking down the halls his shame piled higher and higher, lining the cold stone walls were old portraits of ancestors he could be bothered to remember the names of, usually they're blank faces stared ahead taking in nothing with their painted eyes. But now as he trailed down the long halls each set of eyes were set on him studying him with disgust, as though they had heard his thoughts and knew his actions. Feeling increasingly anxious in the hall he picked up the pace till he had left the Capulet's large home and was greeted to the gentle breeze on a late night.

It wasn't a short walk to Friar laurence's but it wasn't long either and so the man set out at a moderate pace to his destination. As he walked his mind began to drift back to what had cause this..people were everywhere dancing, talking, laughing and generally being loud , unlike the rumours Tybalt was not a standoffish drunk , he was more than happy to sit himself in a corner and be entertained by his own thoughts and usually that was what he did till his head cleared enough for him to begin interacting with the guests again. But this was different as he made his was through the throng of people to his corner he found another figure standing there, slight irritation became noticable on his sharp features.

The man was slightly taller then the Capulet teen, not so tall that Tybalt had to look up to meet the mans eyes but enough where if the two stood near your knew who was taller, he was handsome too, dirty blond hair sitting like a wavy mop on his head, this paired with deep blue eyes made him quite the sight. Tybalt almost felt bad for wanting to hunt him from his corner with a few properly times glares. 

But when he half stumbled into some 3rd or 4th cousin he knew he had to sit somewhere that wouldn't involve any conversation and so he made his way towards the invasive man.

The other was leaning against the wall drinking in the party going on around him like a fine wine, but that didn't stop the smaller man from striding towards the stranger and asking him to move in the politest way he could, the man didn't move and after that it became a blur of things all happening at once and before he knew it he was behind a large curtain kissing this stranger as though they were old lovers, that was until his head decided to click on and he became aware of who he was currently engaging with, a man , and not any man. The princes cousin and Romeo's best friend . 

Which meant two things  
1\. He couldn't just kill him  
2\. He was fucked

He knew Mercuatios big mouth, this would be everywhere in a day. He shoved himself away from the other stumbling on the long curtain which had caught in his boot, before he toppled over a hand grabbed him and pulled him up into their chest, he knew who it was but he didn't look up instead letting out an irritated growl and stalking off, he could hear the others giggles as he left their "hiding place"

Slowly Tybalt realised what his mind had been replaying and he quickly pulled his head from that train off though shame trickling into the mans eyes, he had reached the Friar's door and knocked, at this point the sun had begun to leak into the world casting a godly glow over the undeserving town. 

After a minute Tybalt shook his head and began to feel stupid of course he was awake at this time only sinners unable to sleep would be up this early, he had begun to turn away when the noise of a creaky door broke the calm morning silence, ' Young Capulet, what brings you to my door at such an hour? Are your alright?' the old man seemed concerned for his health and Tybalt felt even worse, he turned again to face the religious man ' I need forgiveness from the Lord and advice from you Friar, my apologies for the impolite waking' 

The old man only nodded at the boy inviting him in with a hand.

The two sat in silence neither making any move to progress things further. In the end it was Friar laurence's yawn which made Tybalt speak " I'm sorry father but I have sinned ". Friar laurence only nodded in response giving the other man time to get her himself. Embarrassment and shame flooded Tybalt's face as he muttered " I was involved with a man romantically" . If the older man had an opinion on this he kept it to himself keeping his face carefully neutral, "Well that is quite the confession. I must say I didn't expect that however I shall help as much as I can. Firstly did you want to be interacting in that way with this man?". Tybalt thought for a moment before answering "Not at first father however I wasn't in the clearest mind and may have given him the impression I did"

Friar nodded " Well do you wish to " his words faltered "repeat these actions?" He didn't have any rudeness in his tone just that careful acceptance. Tybalt couldn't bring himself to speak so instead he nodded misery and self loathing burned inside him.

Again nothing showed on the elders face only a careful hum of consideration showed what was happening in his mind, Tybalt at this time had still refused to look up.

"Well I have my decision , you shall be forgiven as you came for forgiveness and God is forgiving of all, however your desire to repeat these actions , well I won't lie to you it makes it more difficult" Tybalt swallowed hard ready to hear the harsh judgement that he felt hung over his head like the blade of a guillotine. 

Friar laurence carefully continued " I shouldn't be bringing my own opinions into this as a messenger for God but I would regret not inputting, this word is created of sin and each human is born already tainted from ancient actions not within their control, love is but one of the few pure things we have, cherish it"

"Be honest with yourself young Capulet, do not lie to your soul. You shall not be damned for being who you were created to be" and with that the Friar gently led the man to his door "Reflect on this my boy and rejoice as you are perfect" 

The cold air woke him from his coma like state, he looked around suddenly concerned someone had followed but clouds had filled the sky in the time he had taken to talk with Friar laurence and the town was nothing more then different shades of grey.

Poor Tybalt couldn't catch a break as a young Capulet ran away from the religious buildings window a grin plastered on his face.

It was later that same day when Tybalt heard the first giggle behind his back from some young Capulet's , he didn't care there was always some new gossip drifting around although part of himself couldn't help but feel nervous as he pushed his way into the market to get a new handle made for his dagger.

After leaving his dagger at the shop he made his way through the market, looking to entertain himself for a while till he felt the repair would be finished and he could retrieve one of his favorite weapons.

He was idly flicking through a second hand book on fencing when he felt someone shove into him, looking up with his trademark scowl he was met with the mocking face of some Capulet he remebered meeting at some party or other but his name was long gone from the smaller mans head, he was about to growl out a threat at the other when he was cut off by a sharp insult that made his entire world collapse around him " Your kind should be allowed near the rest of us, your a danger to everyone, you tonk" 

While Tybalt stood frozen in utter fear and shame the other man walked off cackling. Fury built in the Capulet's body till he felt as though he might explode. Quickly he rushed through the market towards the square where he knew they would be, where he would be.

As he predicted there they stood two Montague's and a princes cousin. He couldn't have cared less about the Montague's at this time, if either tried anything he could easily get rid of them. No, he was focused on Mercuatio, the little rat, spreading Tybalt's embarrassment all over Verona to shame him, he will not have it.

"Mercutsio, I wish to speak with you" as hard as he tried anger leaked into his voice and it came out as more of a demand then a polite request.

Mercutsio scoffed and walked away, his two friends followed after like hungry dogs following their master.

Tybalt could no longer control his anger and out it came.

"COWARD, YOU CAN'T EVEN FACE YOUR ACTIONS, PATHETIC, PRACTICALLY A MONTAGUE"

Mercutsio could hear what others didn't, he heard the tired man shouting things he didn't mean because he was upset and scared. Mercutsio didn't have the time to bother with Tybalt's outbursts and he didn't want to make the situation worse for the poor man and so he simply walked on leaving the fuming teen standing in the square as the market folk began to continue on their ways , happy a fight had not broken out.

As he walked his two friends some bit ahead of him he passed a pair of Capulet's talking about Tybalt, curiosity over took him and he carefully slid near them and pretended to look at a stall selling jewels from some foreign land, what he heard caused a deep upset to settle in his gut.

"See Tybalt in the square?"  
"Ha, pathetic,Did you hear the news?"  
"No?"  
"The great Tybalt Capulet is a faggot"  
"HA, wouldn't except any less from such a man”

Mercutsio now connected the dots and quickly rushed back to the square just in time to see the figure of Tybalt disapear around a corner, following the man led him down a alleyway. Here he watched as the other man sunk to the ground letting his hair cover his face obviously distraught.

Carefully Mercutsio decided to make his presence know , kicking a stone gently towards the upset man in the ground letting it bounce off his boot and roll around the floor before stopping infront of the man who had kicked it.

Immediately upon realising his company Tybalt sprung to his feet anger now dancing on his features.  
This didn't last long as he saw the other man make no move to fight. Instead he shrugged his shoulders and gestured to Tybalt " You asked to speak with me ?" The caution in his voice showed but was ignored by the Capulet. " And you humiliated me"

Mercutsio began to apologise but Tybalt cut him off in strained voice, he was very clearly trying to keep his temper in check."No, don't apologise. That means nothing to me. I need you to explain why you did it.Now."

"What, Oh I walked away because Rome-"

Tybalt let out an irritated hiss "Don't play stupid you know, I'm ruined. Can't you see? How can I be respected now? my entire reputation gone because of you and I -" his voice cut out as a soft sob escaped his mouth, his legs gave out and he collapsed back onto the ground, his hands cupping his face as tears slowly fell from his eyes "I hate you" it may have only been a whisper but the emotions it carried felt like poison slowly destroying his body, Mercutsio didn't even know what he was on about but he felt horrible if he was any way responsible.

Tybalt had given up speaking instead he gently cried into his arms as he felt his entire life become nothing.

Mercutsio slowly sunk down onto his heels and reached out to the other, his hand gently connecting with the others shoulder in an attempt of comfort. " I don't know what has happened dear Tybalt but I shall not rest till it has been fixed " he didn't know why he was making that promise but seeing the crumpled form of one of the most respected youth in all of Verona hurt him far more then it should have. 

In a broken voice the man muttered " How can you not know what you have done? Is my life worth so little that destroying it isn't even notable?"

"I assure you I didn't try to ruin your life not did I do anything to cause it, please do not think I did" 

The smaller teen was scared, scared to bring it up if the other had forgotten but he needed clarity to see the full situation, so bracing himself for more insults and rudeness he carefully asked " Do you remember the party?"

Mercutsio let out a noise of acknowledgement but stopped Tybalt before he could continue " This is no place for such an important discussion please come with me, I know a more appropriate place " the taller man offered the other his hand as he rose to his feet.

Grabbing the hand offered to him the younger man got up and followed the other to a small clearing by the woods on the hill, a few large rocks lay in the sun with wild flowers dotted around them, it was beautiful.

"Do you like it?"  
"Its stunning"

Mercutsio looked at the other who's face carried a pleasantly shocked expression, one he had never seen on the mans face. His gray eyes shone like silver with the sun's light and his hair looked Angelic, he may have been drunk when he kissed Tybalt at the party but he knew he wanted it again , now.

He grabbed Tybalt by the hand gently and led him to a flat rock and sitting him down, before flopping in the grass. "So that party huh?"

The smaller mans face dropped which created an unusual feeling in Mercuatios stomach, one he didn't like.

"Yeah"

The two both went silent till the older man blurted out " We Kissed"

Tybalt blushed and nodded before the scowl came back before it was replaced by sadness " And you told everyone " it wasn't accusatory it was just dissapointed. 

Immediately Mercutsio shot up " No I didn't , I wouldn't. God that's what was going on, I'm so sorry . It wasn't me I swear- I'll kill whoever did it."

Then he realised how it sounded   
" I mean I didn't not tell people because ei was embarrassed or anything you know I did like it, I mean I didn't like it, NOT that I don't like you like that but the curtain was dusty and I-"

He was cut off by a gentle kiss from Tybalt who immediately withdrew looking horrified with himself "I'm sorry that's as wrong of m-"

Mercutsio pulled the other in the two kissed till they had to break apart , a grin broke out on the two faces both happy with how things had turned out.

"So we are ?"  
"Courting ?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to?"  
"Yes"  
"Then yes"

The two fell back together again in a lovers embrace enjoying the evening sun's soft glow as it lit up the world that surrounded them, but the weren't focused on the soft glimmer the word had been cast in , no they were focused on the way the light caught the others features making the two look heavenly.

Friar laurence was right  
"rejoice as you are perfect"   
Yes this is right  
And him?  
He's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
